


苦月亮

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 圣子x黑道打手。*攻受双方都有抹布情节。
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 虫豸

乌丸玲司瘫软在地上，耳朵不断嗡鸣，腿部的伤口还在向外渗着血。他应当庆幸那颗子弹没有径直穿过他的脚踝，而只是擦着皮肤而过，即使这样也拉扯下了一大块皮肉。  
弹夹里的子弹已经用光了，枪支冰冷地躺在陋巷的石砖。连夜有雨，雨水顺着低洼处流进下水沟，空气中散发着一股潮烂的霉味。孢子散落到衣服上、皮肤表面、有些落入肺部，如一张不可捉摸的网，结生青绿色的霉斑，滋养腐烂。  
他的鼻尖轻轻地翕动了一下，这里似乎很久没有人来，连续多日的潮湿使砖皮裂开了一大道缝，凸出的部位碰一下便会不断向下掉着碎屑。他试着撕下一块衣料进行简单的包扎，才挪动了一下脚腕，牵拉的疼痛使他不得不保持原来的位置。  
应当说，没有比这更糟糕的情况。即使入组已经有几年，大大小小的火并也见过上百场，更是被夸赞事先情报搜集得全面又及时。乌丸很少回想起进入鸭川组以前的事情。很奇怪，十五岁那年第一次来到宇治川本家的那个下午，在他的脑海里清晰如昨。  
像是能透过回忆感觉空调过分充足的冷气，听见那时来来往往的仆人们低声的交谈。乌丸家的养父牵着他穿过影影绰绰的走廊，到了一处纯白的房间，介绍那个坐在床上、抱着毛绒玩具的小孩子，说从此就是他就是自己的主人了。  
男孩将一条毛毛虫甩了出来，那是仿真的虫类玩具。他似乎很欣赏乌丸惊慌失措的表情。不止乌丸，宇治川本家内的所有仆人都被紫夕捉弄过。所有人，在这位宇治川下任家主的眼睛里都像虫豸。同期被雇佣的下人们已经统统辞退，不是被紫夕折磨得主动请辞，就是用了一些手段赶出宅邸。倒是玲司一直留在身边，像是一件已经破破烂烂、但姑且称手的玩具。  
然后他就加入了鸭川组。从最低等级的组员做起，做的是老实本分又肮脏辛苦的工作。没有人会因为未成年而给予特别宽待，况且他是乌丸家的养子，宇治川世代的门下走狗，原不指望真的走到多高的位置。  
甜橙汁凝结在皮肤表面，成为某种湿漉漉又黏哒哒的困扰。刚买来的阿阇梨饼，也已经任性地被扔到地上踩碎。宇治川十三岁的小少爷笑着端掉北方一带某个分部的老巢那一天，教会他的唯一一件事，是不要轻信一副天真美丽的皮囊。  
他想，为什么他就一定要接受这样的命运呢？为什么只要和本家扯上关系，即使是庸碌之辈也能混得一个不错的闲职呢？  
付出多大的代价，才能换来同等的待遇。乌丸从未相信过这一切，但他终于明白，尊严是一种用来扫地的东西。  
他是不甘心了。耍手段的地方耍手段，硬的不吃也可以软下腰身。在鸭川组没有什么人喜欢他，即使前一晚上或许还与其中的某一人在某张双人床流浪，命令踩住男人勃起的阴茎。  
在外谈判的时候，偶尔客户的目光会在他的腰腹间流连。精致如明镜的镶边卡扣，剪裁得体的西装裤，还有露出来的半截脚踝。他跟在紫夕身边太久，太知道这些人想要的是什么。已经习惯被劝喝下度数不低的酒，领带被解开绑在手腕的位置，在他刚刚买回来的新衬衫上放肆地射精。他们知道他讨厌一切不干净的东西。  
乌丸唯一的坚持是从不会让人吻他。每次做完都会到花洒之下，仔仔细细地清理干净，用严丝合缝的衬衫将一切痕迹遮掩住。第二天到组里依然衣冠齐整，做着少爷最亲信的仆从。

鸭川大厦上方有一片浓稠的乌云，将而未雨的闷热扼得人难以呼吸，而他领了命令前去讨伐反叛的一个小组织。他体型偏瘦，拥抱起来摸不出几两赘肉，只有站在他对面正经火并，才晓得没有几个人能真正能打败他。  
他只是没想到对面异常凶猛，也许是明白覆巢完卵，即使侥幸存活下来，宇治川也必不可能轻易地放过他。他拖着伤腿，勉强执起了枪支，对准了倒在地上的敌方首领。  
“婊子。”  
那男人向他吐了一口唾沫，唾液中带血。他慢条斯理地拿出手帕擦了擦，在背过身的一瞬间扣动了扳机。  
天已经完全暗下来，带过来的人都已经在火并中走散。他几乎是吊着一口气挣扎着走到一个暗巷里。他起先不知道这里是哪儿，只隐隐能从建筑物的缝隙间窥见蓝绿橙黄的霓虹灯光，一墙之隔甚至还能听到隐约的耳语。  
巷道传来轻轻的脚步声。  
乌丸心中一凛，尽管他知道弹夹里已经空无一物，还是本能地摸上枪支。那脚步轻松，缓慢，最终在离乌丸三米左右开外戛然而止。  
陌生人背着光，他姑且看不出对方面上的表情。身形与他相差无几，他在默默盘算着肉搏的胜率。  
直到陌生人走近，他上下打量一番，对方没有携带武器。乌丸姑且将手松开，但指尖仍然搭着枪支。  
来者是名银色头发的年轻人。他发觉对方瘫倒在地之后就顺势蹲下身，他很快就看到了乌丸腿上的那个伤口，还有满身的血污。他用两根手指轻轻探了一下伤口附近的皮肤，引得乌丸一阵龇牙咧嘴，伸手掐住了他的肩膀。  
“先生。”  
鞍马缓缓抬起两指，示意自己没有敌意，“您需要尽快送医。这个情况在这里是没法处理的，还有可能会加重感染。”  
“不要——带去——医院。”  
鸭川组的人受伤，都是在宇治川自家的医院里疗养，他又怎敢带着这样的一身伤去往普通医院。他几乎是咬牙切齿地警告着眼前的陌生人，像一只受伤却还要全副武装的刺猬。  
鞍马安静了一会儿，正当乌丸思考如何表示别管闲事，他忽而抬起手臂，自腋窝下方穿过扶起乌丸。  
“另一条腿还可以动的吧？”  
“你想做什么？”  
“先生既然不愿意看医生，那就只能回我家里去了。”

走出潮湿的暗巷，乌丸总算看清了那闪烁的电子灯光是什么。道路两旁有男有女，脸上大多涂着劣质的妆容，用大白大红的粉扑满双颊，张开嘴露出牙齿，不似人间。身上披着的，那甚至不能称之为一件衣服。也有的大大方方地对路过的人展示着自己的身体。阴毛丛生，袒露的纹身张扬地宣告着堕落、死亡与情欲。  
鞍马带他走街串巷，在路过那些人时，听到了几声明显的口哨。他终于明白为什么鞍马敢在这个地方擅自带陌生人回家，因为那就是这里的常态。粗糙的霓虹灯打着最艳俗的灯光，每一个人的脸都显露纵欲过后的绯红，人世间最最下等的情欲。  
鞍马向那些人打着招呼，他记得住每一个人的名字。他们看见了乌丸，有大胆的，直说这位清俊的小哥出了多少，她可以给双倍，只要两个人陪她一起玩，引得一阵哄堂大笑。耳边充斥着刺耳下流的玩笑，连乌丸也觉得有些不忍听，鞍马却像是没事人一般，还温声安慰他再坚持一会儿就好。  
那时乌丸忽然明白，他心中一直存在的那种不和谐感来源于哪里。鞍马在这里就像是格格不入的王子，即使被扒去了披风夺走了皇冠，堕入红尘的软帐，王子也还是王子。


	2. 慈航

每个晚上，鞍马都喜欢站在夜晚的街口，看着来往的行人。这座城市光鲜亮丽，街道干净整齐，摩天大楼的灯光日夜不息，他在这里看到了行迹匆匆的上班族，也许是刚刚被上司劈头盖脸呵斥了一顿显得灰头土脸；或是结伴成群的女学生，手中握着时兴的饮品，叽叽喳喳地讨论最近的漫画或剧集。他们中的很多人不知道一墙之隔的小巷子里还居住着另外的一群人，那里的人的神情通常是不同的。他们就像是这座城市的背面，依附于排列纵横的下水道，藏污纳垢，也容许千百腐生物寄生。  
他不明白为什么他们会有这样的表情。过去的二十多年他每天都在观察人类，他觉得人类是这样有趣且矛盾的生物。只是身处相邻的两地，心情就会有这样翻天覆地的变化吗？为什么仅仅只是与别人牵着手，就可以笑得那么开心，而看不见旁边的人正在流泪。这座城市每天来来往往的有几百万人，他们又是怀着怎样的心情做这些事的呢？  
这些鞍马全都不明白。主教告诉他，他是被神主眷顾的光明之子，不用知道自己不擅长什么，不必如凡人一样体验生老病死痛苦。神主在上，赐予这位年轻的教宗一切美好的事物，却独独没有教会他什么是爱。他将这样的困惑如实告诉主教，在他十五岁那个夜晚，主教扯掉他身上雪白的圣袍，将他的膝盖分开，用他两腿之间的那个东西进入他身体里，告诉他说：“这就是爱。”  
往后的几年，每当有需要他去亲自迎接的客人来到教会，主教总会安排他们在圣子的房间留宿，“圣子应当爱着所有人”，他们这样告诉他，做着主教对他做过的事情。而他所需做的，只是对那些宣称爱他的人们张开双腿。  
圣子被所有人爱着，那么，那些人中难道不包括贫民区的人们吗？他去问主教，得到的只是后者涨红着脸，说他是圣子，怎能跟那些贱民同流合污。偶尔他坐车逡巡，路过贫民窟，他可以看到衣衫褴褛的女孩在哭泣，身上遍布青紫的掐痕，而在她身边的男人只是不耐烦地催促。

辗转到了闹市的药店，他买了一些清理用具和药品。“抱歉，今天不行了。”他委婉地拒绝了路边流浪汉搭讪的邀请。他很少拒绝别人，不如说拒绝也没有任何意义，反正教会里的那些人不会因为他拒绝就停止对他做的事，反正他也感受不到任何的渴望。从教会逃出，他便决意拥抱着尘世间一切的爱。圣子当爱着所有人，那些浓稠的精液会顺着美丽的轮廓滑下来，成为贫民窟里献予教宗的圣水。  
“会有些疼哦，玲司君感觉痛苦的话可以叫出声。”  
他平静地举起棉签，清创的过程枯燥却有其必要。乌丸抿住下唇，鸭川组的经历培养了他优秀的忍耐力，耐受疼痛只是一项必修课。整个过程不发一言，只有偶尔从发白的脸颊坠下豆粒般的汗珠。  
“辛苦了。”  
鞍马替他在伤处缠上纱布，转身从衣柜里取出一套干净的衣物。先前的衣服肯定是不能穿了，两人身形相仿，大抵鞍马是这样的意思。黄色斑点藏青色打底，素昧平生的人倒是与他有着类似的私服品味。在组里的时候，不止一次被人吐槽过私服的审美，这下在世界上的另一个同龄人身上得到了认同，这让他觉得宽慰。他接过那套衣物，鼻尖窜入一丝幽幽的冷香，那似乎是熏香的气味。  
他将衣物放在一边，抬手想要解他衬衫的扣子。乌丸一惊，本能向后退缩，直到鞍马抬起湛蓝的眼睛，露出疑惑的神情，他才恍然意识到了什么，有些不自然地放松身体。  
“您现在的状况也不适合做这种事的。”  
鞍马垂着眼，他这样说，乌丸只觉得更加尴尬了。他咳嗽了一声，试图转移话题：  
“你一定很受欢迎。”

是被一阵哐啷的响声吵醒的。鞍马昨夜主动将床让给了他，自己则睡在那方矮矮的沙发上。房间逼仄，乌丸向来有些择床，又觉得一定要收拾一下才能入住。只可惜无法动弹，一直睁着眼睛到了半夜。  
厨房在过道里，他没有办法下床查看，只能尽量凑近门口呼喊。  
鞍马闻声提着煎锅走了进来，他的头歪在一边，锅里是一团不知所谓的油糊物。  
“你在做什么？”  
“我只是想试着给玲司君做一顿早餐。”  
鞍马睁着眼睛，他的神情天真无辜，但油锅中那团糊状物显然不是这样说的。  
“你先把手里的东西放下。”  
乌丸紧张地抬起双手，仿佛身在对面试图安抚人肉炸弹的情绪。鞍马闻言倒是真的乖乖地将煎锅放了回去，这使乌丸松了口气。他没想到自己在陋巷遇到的临时室友竟然像是个十指不沾阳春水的少爷，虽然看上去也的确如此。  
“你还是去便利店买两份东西吧。”  
乌丸谨慎地提出自己的建议，出于不放心，又将需要的物品列在清单上交给鞍马。等到鞍马关上房门他才隐隐觉得自己可能是操心过头，毕竟若非此时行动不便，这些事情本该都是他打理。他已经渐渐习惯了这样的生活。  
枪支被放在了枕边。他想鞍马绝对是看到了，成年人的礼貌就是在不小心得知他人的秘密时选择保持沉默。就像他也对床头那个小型神像缄口不言。  
贫民窟中的人们会拥有信仰吗？若它愿意睁眼望着它创造的世人，它理应先不让他们挨饿受冻，而绝不是让酒精饮料大减价。  
躺在床上，思考如何联系鸭川组。自己失踪的消息应该已经传到本家，他已然不是那些死生无足轻重的蝼蚁，组里应该会派人找他。他需要找机会和本家联络上，只是绝不是现在。虽然宇治川医院的疗养条件定然要比这所简陋的小屋好得多，但他知道鸭川组行事的作风，组员一旦有暴露的风险，哪怕只是无心，见证者都可能避免不了被灭口的命运。  
到底鞍马救过他一命，他还不是那样的人。

鞍马回来的时候，带回了乌丸写下的东西，也买回了便当。或许是尽量想减少出门的机会，方便照看乌丸。他在鞍马进门的时候沉默地将枪支收了起来，每个人都有属于自己的秘密，而有些秘密会伴随着他们的一生，直到永远长眠。


	3. 尺蠖

乌丸玲司观察过尺蠖。  
宇治川家的小少爷总是对这类地上的虫蚁产生十足的兴趣，他知道乌丸素来憎恶这些多足的、毛茸茸的小生物，命令他与自己一同观察。那是一种蛾的幼虫，脚生在头部和尾部，一旦运动起来，身体会弯曲成弓形。几十条尺蠖，一起待在树干上，身子弯曲又放直，不断向前蠕动。这种情形，实在令人有说不出来的憎厌和不舒服之感。  
人看着尺蠖拼命向上爬的情形会觉得恶心，不知道反过来尺蠖看人拼命向上爬的情形，是不是也觉得恶心？人类踩着同类的头颅，不断向上爬的时候的模样，只怕是比尺蠖还要丑恶得多吧？  
他在一棵高大的桦树面前伫立很久，直到树干被千百条尺蠖啃食得奄奄一息。他觉得自己也化身这种软软的毛虫，与千百同类一同焦急地等待着羽化。  
然后他看见了紫夕。紫夕的笑容在他眼前放大，同那记忆一样分外清晰，而他在幻觉中不断下沉。他梦见自己亲手了结了反叛者的生命，坐在成山堆海的尸块上，血迹没能弄脏他的皮鞋。接着尸海如同张开巨口一样吞吐，无数个夜晚，他梦到是紫夕下令那些人折磨他，在他几乎昏厥时抱着玩偶到他面前。  
“你不是很想杀了我吗。”  
他只看得见少年小腿根部的黑色绑带。  
“来杀了我。”  
宇治川少当家的嗓音宛如天籁，又像是地狱门前魔鬼的引诱。他掐住了少年的腿，在碰触到皮肤的一瞬陡然变化，少年长出了一双恶魔的翅膀。  
他惊醒过来，知道是梦，但那种触感曾无比鲜活，他甚至已经感觉到地狱熊熊烈火焚烧的产生的灰烬。  
银发的青年睡在沙发上，他的身上仅披着一条简单的衣物。窗外的霓虹灯光彻夜不眠，总有人像是林中妖精，日落时出现，等到晨雾结起时散去。  
沉重的疲惫促使他又再度阖上眼，这次他梦到了母亲。

“玲司君……很喜欢吃甜食吗？”  
被鞍马指出来，乌丸才发现自己不知不觉把买来的所有甜味点心吃光，他的唇边甚至还有碎屑。他感到一丝微妙的尴尬。乌丸并不想承认自己喜欢那些口感甜蜜的食物，至少，不情愿被人发现。  
察觉到了什么，鞍马没再说话。简单地清理了一下桌子，他示意乌丸是时候准备换药。伤口有一些痒，边缘处已经有血肉开始滋生，少不得落下又一块疤痕。  
“可以下床走动了吗？”  
“你最好是再休息静养几天。”  
在鸭川医院，医生会用最快的方法使人恢复，然后迅速投入工作之中。也有些熬不到康复的那一天，届时家属会得到一笔可观的赔偿。  
他想，他若是真的在那个漏雨的暗巷没有被任何人发现，伤口渐渐溃烂流脓，最后面目全非，死于全身感染，乌丸家会收到多少赔偿金？是否因为世世代代依附于宇治川家，冒不出多大的水花？而他的生身父母，得知这样的消息又会怎么想呢？  
很奇怪，即使他已经决意忘记生身父母的模样，他还是能清楚地记得母亲拉着他的手，到京都的鹤屋吉信买他最爱的和菓子。  
他像所有小孩子一样，嗜好甜味平衡的点心，只是这一次，栗子馅融化在嘴里的感觉让他不安。他抬起头，母亲的面容变成一团模糊，他只知道女人已经泪流满面。  
“对不起。”  
玲司并不恨他的父母，相反，他并不怨恨任何人，收养他的乌丸家大体上也是温和的人。他只是觉得尺蠖一路屈伸，拼命向上，结成蛹之后长出来的也是脏兮兮的翅膀，变不成漂亮的蝴蝶。  
即使是蝴蝶，拥有世界上最美丽的翅膀，被捕网困住，如何挣脱也逃不开，然后被活生生挖空身体、永世钉在墙上的命运，又比尺蛾好去多少呢？

鞍马不在家的时候，他一个人，试着用一根老旧的棍子充当拐杖。在走道与卧室之间往返几个来回之后，他打开了房门。  
楼道逼仄，他不得不小心翼翼地推着墙面，扶手年久失修，显出一种肮脏的油腻。  
让紧绷的人松弛下来很容易，他已经很久没有这样平稳地睡过去再醒来，不需要考虑别的事情。只是这样几乎不间断的休眠，使他很容易回想起过去的事情，在梦境中成为往日的残影。  
白日的街道稀疏零落，只有到了黄昏，劣质的电子灯光为街区打上一层暧昧的浮光之后，小巷的夜才算开始。乌丸没想到隔开一条街就是这座城市的闹市区，像是从异界重返尘世，倒显得他这样拄着拐杖的格格不入。但这并不是最糟糕的，大约距离他几十米，他看到属于鸭川组的制服在晃动。  
是了，他就是在这附近失去踪迹的，会在这里加大力度搜寻也情有可原。只是现在还不能暴露。所幸，他现在穿着的是鞍马的衣服。当鸭川组的人经过时他只需低着头，顺路拐到了便利店。  
他买了一些洗涤用具。自从他住进了鞍马家，对方就很少带人回家。偶尔会到别地借宿一晚。  
乌丸自然不想给人添太多麻烦，出于职业素养也出于情理，他觉得自己必须要做点什么。他帮鞍马打理房间，清点事务，还在空闲的时间尝试了一些料理。区区一个几十平米的小房子，对鸭川组的管事来说还称不上什么大事。倒是鞍马饶有兴趣地跟着他问东问西，凡事充满好奇，如孩童一般烂漫天真。  
平心而论，鞍马实在称不上很有生活能力的人，这样的人会出现在陋巷实属奇怪，但他也是这样活着。乌丸曾经透过小房间唯一的窗户，看到站在街道旁的鞍马。很奇怪，有些人即使身在泥淖之中，他还是能不卑不亢地站在那里，如同蒙了尘的月亮。这是个漂亮的男子汉，有一张光华夺目的脸，神秘而又温柔，尽管一眼就能看出他是做什么的。他没有和别人一样搔首弄姿，在有人路过时留下多情的眼波，他只是穿着土里土气的三角纹衬衣，解开上面两粒扣子，露出精巧的锁骨。大多数时候鞍马是笑着的，偶尔面无表情，像是召唤出了神明的另一张面孔。在他的一生中，并没有什么人以清晰的嗓音高声地告诉他这件事，而似乎是有人向他嘀咕了几句。  
女士们大多喜欢鞍马，也不乏一些男性，他来者不拒。只是客人们偶尔会觉得在对视时被湖蓝色的眼眸洞察内心。  
“玲司君回来了？我今天晚上不回去了，你早一点休息。”  
他知道自己一只手拄着拐杖、另一只手还提着袋子的样子十分滑稽，事实上已经有些目光投射到了他们这里。乌丸承认，他并非全然如表面冷静完美。在他缜密精致的思路网中，偶尔会有一些出格的、大胆的念头，如同树干上弓起背的尺蠖。那些事有时连他自己都很难想象，但只要想到了，他就一定会去做。  
他说，我可以买你一晚上的时间吗？


	4. 知更鸟

鞍马唯臣是知道自己的父亲和母亲的。  
他们经营着书画用具、文具及香料的商铺。当主教向他们宣布，孩子就是教会的新一任圣子时，这对老实本分的夫妻近乎惶恐地接受了这一切。圣子没有父母，一旦成为就意味着抛去尘世间一切亲缘关系。他的父母都是虔诚的教徒，谨遵这条教义，从此鞍马便再没见过他们，只偶尔会从仆人手里收到署名鞍马的人寄来的一些香料和书画。  
圣子并不体验到心灵的快乐。他由于无法躲避，便接受了神主为他选定的生活，让这生活引向他。他在床头放上一个薰笼，白檀、丁字、桂皮，助眠也可防虫蠹，久而久之悬挂在房间内的衣物便也有了这样的气味。  
因为不知道自己喜欢什么，闲暇之余他尝试了各种各样的爱好。书画、品香，父母给他进贡的都是最好的笔墨与纸张，终日在庭院中嗅着薰物的气味练习，字迹优美到曾经被人称赞像是印刷出来的一样。生活总是这样单调而机械的重复，在教会进行人间观察，看到的也不过是双手举得比头高、自始至终恭恭敬敬的仆人，还有主教。  
没有回忆，自然也没有什么梦境。在他屈指可数且有记忆的梦境里，他梦到自己的房外的树上有一只知更鸟。它不啃食教会后花园里栽种的花草树木，也不驻留在屋檐下方，它只是哼唱美妙的音乐供人们欣赏，每日每夜尽情地歌唱。  
醒来之后，他果真在树枝找到了那只鸟。那还只是只幼鸟，身上的蓝羽毛与他的眼睛是同一个颜色。  
他向主教申请可不可以收养它，主教同意了。生平第一次拥有了一只宠物的圣子，用尽自己的一切心力喂养它，悉心照料它。他为它捉来尺蠖——某些蛾子的幼虫，不惜爬上了院中那棵高高的白桦树，为此还被主教狠狠地训斥了一番。  
但是知更鸟还是死了，头颅向着它出生的方向，羽翼交叠，合在小小的身躯两侧。他看到仆人跪在地上，偷偷抹着眼泪，为它垒起一个小小的土丘，就连主教闻讯也赶过来，拍了拍他的肩膀。他摸了一下自己的眼睛，是潮的。  
那是他第一次在自己的眼睛里摸到了眼泪，主教告诉他，这就是悲伤。但他不知道是为什么而悲伤。他曾经看过忧郁的母亲流着泪向他祈祷，希望能饶恕她犯了错的孩子，为此她什么都可以做。母亲对孩子的爱是无私的，那为什么又会有母亲在选择生下了孩子之后又弃之于不顾，难道她不爱它们吗？  
在过去的二十年主教充当了老师与父亲的角色，然而也不敢妄称天父。他时常想，人世间的纽带是什么让它们如此紧密，远在千里之外还能感觉到血脉相连；又为什么有时凉薄如纸，一拉即断。

他跟着乌丸走向自己的家。这座楼房年久失修，楼梯口的灯时好时坏，终于不巧地在他们上楼的时候彻底亮不起来了。楼道狭窄，仅仅容得下一人穿过，因为乌丸行动不便，他便负责探路，同时另一只手拉着乌丸。  
他想，玲司君的手很烫，明明看上去是那么严肃的一个人。  
他拉开了室内的灯，把乌丸扶上了床沿，自己则站在通道口。  
“好了，现在玲司君买了我一个晚上，想要做些什么呢？”

宇治川门下产业遍布，黑白两道通吃，既有Duck River这样的世界三大唱片公司之一，也暗中经营着规模不小的风俗店。出任务的时候，偶尔就会在自家门下的店里那里进行。  
有女人贴近他，这其实不是什么奇怪的事。即使是在男人眼里，他也应当是受欢迎的。毕竟他比风俗店里的大部分小姐活得都像个真正的妓女。他并不疏于男人的接近，尽管那也许未必顺遂他的意。  
但这却并不包括被一个从事相关工作的男性服务，乌丸肉眼可见地不自在。他按住鞍马的手，说：“不必了。”  
“真的不必吗？”  
鞍马抬起头，他想，一旦唯臣用他温温柔柔的声音说话，果然是让人难以拒绝的。  
“那玲司君只是想与我聊聊天。那……不用说‘买我一晚上’这种话，也是可以的。”

有时他会觉得，正是由于过为不通人情世故，鞍马的一些话简直直白得令人脸红。但这没有什么不好的，想要找到一个凡事都能坦诚说出来的人并不多了。  
鞍马重新坐回了他的小沙发。显然让乌丸去想一些话题是不明智的，毕竟在鸭川组里，紫夕不止一次说过他无趣。  
“玲司君喜欢音乐吗？”  
“什么？”  
鞍马指了指，解释楼上的房间里有一架旧钢琴。前任房主搬走时，没带走它，就说留给了这里的住户。鞍马有时会在上面弹一弹，他的那些客人，也有些喜欢在完事之后听他弹上一曲。  
“这么晚，会不会太打扰？”  
鞍马不说话，他们安静了几秒，直到听见隔壁传来放浪的叫声。  
这下乌丸是情愿到楼上去了。

这层楼因为平时鲜少有人踏足，踩上去的时候，木板还会发出吱呀吱呀的声音。还没走进去，迎面的灰尘刺激得他忍不住剧烈咳嗽了起来。  
“我想玲司君还是不要进来得好。”  
走廊里传来鞍马的声音，他止步于门口。  
“你是从什么时候开始学的？”  
“大概……差不多国小一年级那种时候吧？”  
他想，一个贫民窟的少年怎么会弹钢琴呢。唯臣身上的秘密太多，也许连鞍马唯臣这个名字也不是真实的。但他何尝不是隐瞒一身故事，共同做着一个本不会存在于他日常生活的清明梦。  
鞍马弹奏的是简单的摇篮曲，他觉得有些好笑，但还是配合地鼓起了掌。  
“玲司君小时候也一定听人唱过吧？”  
这句话微微刺痛了乌丸，他淡淡地说：“我是养子。”  
鞍马的眼睛里露出了一点点类似“怜悯”的情绪。乌丸别开目光，就好像一个原本美好的梦被突如其来的尖叫声提前惊醒，他觉得心里有一些烦躁。  
“我先下楼了，今晚你睡床吧，我到沙发上睡。”

露水滴了下来，落到盘子上，振出不和谐音。  
当圣子成为肉身时，他由天庭来到人间，从永恒来到历史，从具有永无止境的幸福的神变成体验人间沧桑、生老病死痛苦的凡人。为使圣子作出这样的牺牲，必须有一个人代表所有的人去做出相应的牺牲。  
他知道自己是圣子，不该拥有父母。退而求其次，他有时毕竟渴望拥有一种兄弟般的爱，尽管他也许不知道那是什么——但那永远是一种给一个男人、一个年龄相仿者的爱。他应该漂亮，他应该对他充满信任，他应该成为他的爱情、他的偷盗，他的犯罪欲望的同谋。  
窄楼只容得下一人勉强通过，若要强行容纳两人，势必需要侧身。  
他想，他们两人的身形固然相仿，但还是有些微的差别。譬如唯臣其实比他高上一厘米。而恰是这一厘米，可以让两人并排时，从上方注视他的眼睫。  
夜里的楼道太黑，只来得及感受对面的人的体温，还有心跳呼吸。一切都与往日没什么不同。只要他在，唯臣总是会扶着他走路的。  
到底是谁把谁当成小孩子呢。行吧，既然鞍马想要在前头走，他便让他先通过。他侧过身，试着给他挪出一点空隙，就在这转身的须臾，唯臣捧住他的脸，松软的头发擦过他的脸颊。  
他轻柔地吻了他。


	5. 心

乌丸向来记不得那些人的面孔，清瘦的，肥胖的，野心勃勃的，瞻前顾后的。前一夜还能在同一张床上忘我地缠绵，后一天就成了地上的一具白骨。浮舟投身宇治川，尚且隐于小野草庵。古往今来投身江河的人不计其数，宇治川记不得他们的名字。  
但是他记得镜中的自己，在鸭川组许多人背地觉得他脸如佛像，总是摆出一副令人不爽的表情，其实只是因为乌丸有过重的洁癖。他的每一件衬衣总会洗到发白，日常用具用消毒液清洗三遍仍然不觉得干净。而在人的躯体中，又数吞食一切的舌头最脏。  
那些浑腻的舌头与发黄的舌苔，可以舔过身躯的每个地方，但绝不能触碰他的嘴唇。也有人想要直接上手，结局只是被乌丸狠狠地撂倒在了地上。  
就像竖起一块可怜的婊子牌坊，结局只是得到更为粗暴地对待。在镜中他看到自己引以为傲的自制力终于被摧毁得一滴不剩，任由无数只手在他的身体上抚摸、亵玩。  
有一只蛾子扑到天花板唯一一盏白炽灯上，灯身摇摇晃晃，碰撞灯泡发出窜动电流的声响。强光使他的眼睛酸涩流泪，即使这样他也不曾把移开视线到别处。  
那只蛾子，被白炽灯的热意烫到战栗之后，仍然抖抖翅膀重新飞了上去。灯光因飞蛾的碰撞明灭，最终蛾子倒在了他的身边，再没能振翅飞起来。  
有谁把香槟酒倒在了他的头上，用以惩戒他的分神。眼镜被人夺走，泡沫混合着淡黄色的液体顺着身躯的弧线流了下来，在低洼处积聚成小小的池，在身体的每一处留下肮脏的情色的痕迹。青紫的，鲜红的，如无数只虫子钻进了他的皮肤下层，与他纵横交错的血管粘在一起，清理起来会很麻烦。  
鞍马吻上他的时候，他想，怎么会在贫民窟嗅到白檀的气味？  
有时他会随着宇治川参拜当地的寺院，又或者接受世家的邀请，参加他们的茶会。那时在神龛或薰笼里燃起的香，袅袅的便有这样的气味。那时他总觉得那气味微苦，不似宇治川本家自己用的那般甘甜。

“玲司君买了我一晚上的时间。”  
青年还贴着他，上下唇翕动的时候，那触感使他想起一团绵软的云絮。很奇怪，他本该觉得那无比肮脏。  
“我本来打算一晚上都站在那里。”  
是了。若非在那个漏雨的暗巷与他相遇，鞍马此刻应该和那些男男女女站在一起。每天在街角张望，会因为谁的短暂停留，买上一晚上的春天。像虫一样抱紧、啃咬，然后在晨起时隐去。他们是城市里的林中妖精，贫民窟街道的阴翳月亮，不会有人记得他们的名字，正如不会有人知道他们从何而来。  
青年捧着他的脸，手指勾到耳垂，发现了一个小小的秘密。  
“玲司君戴耳钉吗？”  
乌丸沉默。那是鸭川组成员的标志，只是在漆黑的楼道里，看不清形状，只能借着半分月色，偶尔窥得金属闪现的银光。  
“疼吗？”  
乌丸摇了摇头，组里用的是统一的工具。定点，消毒，对准一穿，像是被什么东西咬了一口，又像被骑马钉扎了一下，本不会在心脏上留下什么口子。用的是银针，也不必害怕过敏。适应期的流血流脓，只会在真正的伤口感染里被遗忘得一干二净。  
蛾子的翅膀被钉在标本上，从此再没取下。若非鞍马突然提起，乌丸自己都快忘记了它的存在。  
“玲司君真厉害啊。”  
空气里的声音，似乎有些笑意。就像不曾预料到这个突如其来的吻，他不知道他是为什么而高兴。

那之后，鞍马似乎有意把那架旧钢琴从楼上抬下来。  
乌丸想了一下那个逼仄的楼道，还有嘎吱作响的木板，还是阻止了室友的异想天开。  
“但不这样的话，玲司君会觉得那个房间很脏吧。”  
“站在门口也是一样的。”  
没人提及昨晚发生了什么，就好像在漆黑的楼道里，没有轻轻的摇篮曲，温热又柔软的触感只是一场梦。  
“或许玲司君可以跟我一起出去看看吗？”  
鞍马的提议是，总该给他买几身衣服。他这才意识到自己一直穿着的都是鞍马的衬衣，因为尺寸大小合身，品味又极其相近，也没觉得有什么异样。  
乌丸很知道自己需要什么，他的衣柜拉开来都是清一色的衬衣，购物对他而言只是到特定地点对确认目标的扫荡。倒是鞍马仍然觉得新鲜，什么都会问一点。  
热情的售货员自然不会放过这个没有多少经验的小孩儿，她将时下最流行的衣服都给鞍马推荐了个遍。乌丸有些无奈，明明是陪他来买衣服，最后被拉进试衣间的却是唯臣。  
尽管乌丸已经帮他推掉了一些，最终鞍马还是提着大包小包的东西走出了商场。他们侧身，给那些叽叽喳喳的女学生让了个位。  
每天有几万甚至是几十万的上班族走过这条街道，他们提着公文包，有些和乌丸一样戴着眼镜。混入熙熙攘攘的人群中，不小心也会被当成其中的一员。  
“玲司君，小心不要被挤到。”  
但这显然有一些迟了。人群的力量太过强大，乌丸发现自己被裹挟得像一滩乱流中小小的泥沙。鞍马手里提着很多东西，他没有办法腾出手。  
今日也许不宜出门，乌丸有些郁闷地想。人潮把他挤到了一家店面的门口，有一些人聚集在那里。  
他认得那些人，是在这片区域活动的某一组织的成员。年初他们与鸭川组进行了大大小小的械斗，那时乌丸也有参加。几场交锋之后，对方终于不敌宣告投降，如今姑且还能在宇治川势力之下苟延残喘。  
一步，两步，三步，就在几步之外，他的心跳在一瞬间变得十分剧烈，就像打鼓一样，这狂乱敲响的鼓点会昭显一座城市的命运。他摸了摸腰带，那里有一个凸起的包块，他知道自己从未丢下自己的枪。

你在哪里？  
乌丸低头，说明了地点，对方很快回复过来：我在原地等你。  
回商场的路显得有些长。因为售货员的热情推销，他也不得不买下了一件衣服。滑稽，却也是他没有尝试过的款式。人潮并未把他挤得很远，他看到鞍马仍然站在那里，提着大包小包的东西。  
在过去，他可以点燃一整条街道，然后在火势蔓延到自己身边前快速地跑到天边。暮时的天空是火烧云，玫瑰染的底色镶嵌闪耀的金边，所见都是太阳的烟烬。而在那一瞬间，他会觉得没有一刻比现在更畅快。


	6. 梦

很长一段时间，鞍马觉得做那种事只是一团又一团白色的肉块碾过他的身体。直到他逃出了教会，来到这座贫民窟，才从街道的人们口中得知，做那种事是会痛的。十五岁的那个夜晚，主教进入他身体里的时候，他只是本能地觉得后穴不应该用于容纳那种东西。每当那些人把他们的东西放进鞍马身体里，他们都会问他快不快乐，又或是亲吻他缀满戒指的手，在神像之下对圣子效忠爱意。  
他曾经近距离观察过女体，知道男性与女性的不同在于，女人的下方有三个孔洞，而孩子就是从那里诞生的。他还听女信徒说，生育的疼痛要大过于世间一切痛苦。人类为了获得快乐而交媾，为什么快乐却会伴随着痛苦呢？  
爱是疼痛吗？这个问题主教也没能回答他，他翻遍教会所有的书籍，都没能成功解答这个问题。于是鞍马变得开始在每一个夜晚期待那样的感觉，他变得更为主动地索取刺激，他希望自己能宛如知晓音声色彩一样理解快乐与疼痛。  
直到他带着好奇走进一个漏雨的小巷。  
他起初不明白为什么那个人要压抑自己的愤怒。  
就像是强行在沸腾的液体表面覆上一层名为冷静的壳，艳丽的、如血一般鲜红的瞳孔，深邃如欲望本身。仅仅被一层镜片削弱了几分凌厉之气，却依然能对陌生人爆发如此猛烈的杀意。  
鞍马并不害怕死亡。这世界上没有什么能让他产生“恐惧”的情绪，他见过各种各样的眼眸，那里面有一些把他们的情绪和欲望加之于他头上，他只是默然承受着，从未理解，止于观察。  
他怀着捡了一只受伤的刺猬回家的心情，像对待之前的所有人一样。拥抱过失去爱情的女子，在无数个夜晚聆听她的痛哭；也只纯粹充当过欲望的泄口。这次又会观察到什么？  
他吻了吻耳钉的部位，那里已经变得鲜红。不同于在漆黑楼道里浅浅的亲吻，热气沿着镜脚传递到镜片表面，结成一层薄薄的白雾。  
吻于他而言并不陌生，只是当他从鼻梁滑到上唇，试着探出舌尖时，他听到乌丸小声地叹息了起来。玲司咬破了他的舌尖，血腥的气味在两个人的口腔中弥散。那种刺激连着心，他听到自己胸骨下方的位置似乎因此颤动了一下。  
他于是试着摊开玲司的手掌，与之十指相扣。小巷多雨，而他也将变得湿漉漉的。像一只温驯的小动物，银色的头发在皮肤上搔刮的时候，浮起一种轻柔的痒意。  
梦降临整座街道的时候，他起身拉开抽屉，看到了玲司的枪，他笑了笑，只把它小心地放回原位，然后从最底层掏出一枚银白的戒指，他把他重新套回了自己的指尖。  
梦该醒了。

下午三点向来是宇治川紫夕的下午茶时间，他总是喜欢叫一杯加奶咖啡，多一丝苦涩不成，少一分糖亦不成。若有不称意，他便会将滚烫的咖啡泼到最近的人的身上。  
他已经好几天没有喝到称心意的咖啡，鸭川组的人为此战战兢兢了多日，但今天却有所不同，他在品啜第一口时便知晓这是熟悉的风味。  
“真是大难不死啊，玲司。没有你的这几天，玩具们都不好玩了。”  
他瞥了一眼来人的衬衣，“衣品还是一如既往地糟糕。”  
乌丸俯下身行了一礼：“您需要我。”  
依着主人的喜好，酒店的家具都是纯白的。两边摆放着葱茏的盆景，花坛会在第二天换上新修剪的花枝。宇治川的少当家将咖啡杯放到一边，手里还捧着一个毛绒玩具。他似乎在看亭子中央的石雕，又似乎没在看：  
“教会找回了他们的圣子，过几天我们需要与他们碰个面。玲司，你准备一下吧。”  
他站起身，按下了电梯的门。乌丸站在原地，不多时会有鸭川医院的医生来替他检查身体。  
他依照医生的指示活动了一下脚腕，那里还能传来隐隐的疼痛。医生又另外给他做了一些神经检查，表示虽然伤口偏大，好在处理及时，也没伤筋动骨，只是需要静养一阵子。  
“会留疤痕吗？”  
“这么大一块伤口，又错过了最佳缝合时期，想要恢复如初想必是不太可能。但可以尽量使瘢痕小一些。”  
他点点头，拉下裤管。从这里看下去，他甚至找不到那条陋巷。鸭川大厦依然是这座城市的庞然巨物，无数的人经过它，向往它，而从来不敢接近它。  
他做了一个梦，梦见自己终于看清了那只蛾子的模样，翅膀丑陋而肥大，躺在地上奄奄一息。他摸索着爬起来，直面镜中的自己。手指触碰到镜面的一瞬间，镜面碎裂开来，他从那些斑驳的碎片里看到了一片湖一样的蔚蓝。  
鞍马的离去就像他的到来一样无声无息，什么都没有带走，也什么都没有留下。他去问了街道上那些人们，他们说，只觉得他匆匆而来，就像原本就居住在这里一般，但所有人都觉得他要走的。他们还说，在陋巷，每天都有人离开。

就当那是一个梦好了。梦醒了，他还需要带上他的枪支乖乖回家。即使是教会，自然也与别的地方没有什么不同的。纵情声色，耽于享乐，即使在他们的教义中将受到永火的刑罚。  
“砰”，他看到一只鸟将大厦的落地窗当成了空气，一头撞了上去。在原本一尘不染的玻璃上留下一个浅浅的影子，随后缓缓地滑落下去。  
没由来地，他竟觉得这样的一只鸟十分可怜。


	7. 心跳呼吸正常

他在水池里泡了很久很久，久到两手手指都开始发皱发白，才赤着身体从池中爬了出来。  
早已有仆人给他端上了洁白的圣袍，手臂举得高过头颅，只是掌心仍然颤抖。  
他对着镜子慢慢整理衣冠，最后从盒中取下三枚戒指。教会的传统，圣子需要在左手拇指、左手中指和右手小指都戴上银戒，用于赐予信念、智慧与幸福。  
前两样他从未担心过失去，最后一样他从未拥有。因为幸福说到底是一种相对的感觉，只有感知到痛苦，才能拥有幸福。  
仆人们替他送完东西就纷纷退出去了，再过几十分钟，他就需以圣子的名义接待一些客人。偌大的房间只有他一个人，或许还有地上的那个影子。  
很奇怪，他以前从来没有过这种感觉。室内阒寂无声，在一个人练习调香、书画的时候，他曾经觉得时间可以就此停止。久到门前的那棵树度过它的春夏秋冬四季，久到仿佛世界只有自己一个人，他也不觉得烦闷无聊。他想人终归是孤独的，无论怎样避免心灵感受到这一切，为此拼命拥抱同伴的身体，像蛾子扑向灯火一样取暖，最终还是要回到死亡这一永恒的孤独里去。  
但即使这样，人类还是不断地选择拥抱，不断地试图摆脱孤独这种东西。他们选择物，选择人，选择去爱。  
爱没有边际。作为圣子他需要无条件爱世间的一切，自然也包括贫民窟的人们。但是今夜他忽然不想关心人类。他自有意识起就在进行人间观察，他觉得人类就是这样闷骚，且无趣。  
于是他推开了窗户。主教害怕上一次的意外再次发生，在他的房间附近增加了看守。  
“我想为接见今晚的客人做些准备，请问可以把他们的管事叫过来吗？”

乌丸甫一踏进这座古老的建筑，门前有一棵高大的桦树，看起来少说有几十年了。他走近一看，发现它的树干斑驳，有被虫噬过的痕迹。  
“小的时候我总觉得虫子也是生灵，便由着它们待在树上。直到有一年我为了养一只鸟，把它们全部捉了回来，那之后树上就再没生过虫。”  
鞍马从台阶上站了起来，“我在外面看到了你们的人，原来喜欢穿成那样的只有你。”  
鸭川的管事稍显得有些无措，年轻的教宗站到他面前，像在逼仄的楼道里那样拥抱了他。只手穿到他的后腰，从他的腰间缓缓抽出一把枪。  
“我在见到它的第一眼就知道它是什么，我也知道玲司君你从未丢下过你的枪。后来那些日子里，我知道你每天晚上都会小心地擦拭它。”  
“我也听见了你在梦里说过的那些话。”

乌丸觉得自己应该感到意外，但又其实没有多意外。他是早该明白，只是阴雨与血腥蒙蔽了他的嗅觉，那是一种同类的气息。  
他觉得有些疲惫，鞍马于是带着他坐在了台阶上。教会的月亮比陋巷要更洁白清亮，落在青年的头发上，形成了一层雾蒙蒙的光。  
“那只鸟……后来飞走了吗？”  
“它是自己飞回去的，但是现在它又想飞走了。”  
他想说，总会有别的办法的。但鞍马只是摇摇头，虫子是孩童玩具箱里的玩具，鸟儿生来就在牢笼，即使这个牢笼广为天际，牢笼也还是牢笼。

现在他想做一件事，只有一个人会成为他的同谋。那是一个漂亮的男人、一个与他年龄相仿的人，在藏匿起那支枪时就注定将成为他的信任，他的偷盗，他的罪恶与爱情。  
恋爱通常都是一时的幻影，它注定会死亡，会冷却，但也只有爱才能与死亡并举。他渴望有人能记住并呼唤他的姓名，而仅仅只是他的姓名。  
爱与死伴生，他现在觉得浑身的血液汇聚到心脏的地方，无比热切地跳动着，他因兴奋而感到痛苦。  
尺蠖可以结成蛹，钻进泥土里冬眠，等到来年越过知更鸟飞不渡的冬天。

远方传来喧哗的声音，这时乌丸听到了一声枪响。他站起身，朝着对岸走去。月亮升起来的时候，熄灭了漫天星辰，他幻想月亮是否也会因为羞愧而死。他用一只手触碰着脉搏，安静听着心跳，并随着血脉的搏动，一呼，一吸，一呼，一吸。


End file.
